


One Journey Ends...

by Megapig9001



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megapig9001/pseuds/Megapig9001
Summary: “Are you… afraid?”"I fought a literal dragon with you; what would I be afraid of?”“Well, let’s see. The last time you said goodbye to someone… you didn’t."After a reflection on his journey and friends, Therion decides to leave into the darkness of the night. A certain merchant isn't having any of that.





	One Journey Ends...

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after EVERY character's story. Spoilers beware.

_ _ _ How long has it been… _

Therion gazed into the night sky. When he got forced into a journey with “ _ that damn’ bangle” _ , he thought he was just going to steal some stones, get the bangle off, the end. But…: he ended up fighting multiple beasts (including a dragon of all things), helping someone on a religious pilgrimage, discovering ancient texts thought to be lost to time, finding the rarest treasure to man ( _ although that girl’s definition of treasure is bizarre _ , he thought.), meeting a living legend and his partner, destroying an underground cult, and out of all of this, somehow fighting a ferocious monster for a mythical plant ended up being the “normal” one.

_ Normal, _ Therion thought.  _ He seems like that at first; he loves to yap on and on, and he’s trusting to a fault… and yet, being around him is inspiring. His kindness extends to any person, even a thief. If I were in a tavern, he’d be my first pick for someone to drink with. And I don’t even like taverns! I’d go as far as to call him my best friend… not that I’ll ever tell him that. In contrast, the unbending blade doesn’t talk as much, but I respect him. Who doesn’t? Even the most desperate criminal wouldn’t dare steal from him… you couldn’t live with that on your conscience. Plus, the other blade ended up being just as honorable. It must be nice to have a partner with honor… she understands my pain. Even though she understands mine, I don’t think I could ever comprehend hers. Sure, we both got betrayed by people we trust, but witnessing your father’s murder, someone you love dying right in front of you... I guess I’m lucky I never knew mine. I hope she finds closure, like… heh. The cleric: kindness of that magnitude should be illegal. She helped not only herself, but also her sister, her friends, me… I’ll miss her. You know who I won’t miss though? That damn’ professor. Always lamenting on about this or that… no one cares! But, he does it out of passion. His pursuit of knowledge is admirable. If anyone is going to help advance the world, it’s going to be him… not that that means he’s any easier to understand. Speaking of hard to understand, “thou shall listen to me talk in the most confusing language possible”. She seems stoic at first, and her mastery of beasts is intimidating, but she has a gentle heart. Her ferocious wolf is like a puppy when it’s around her. And just like her animals, she also deeply values her friends. _

_ Friends… _ Therion smiled.  _ Heh. She’ll make you her friend without even trying. You might be a rival, a little girl, a pirate captain; it doesn’t matter. There’s this innate pureness and optimism that drags you in. She’s extremely naive: I could tell her there’s a ghost nearby and she’d be quivering in fear… and that’s adorable. She’s already managed to land 10,000,000 leaves thanks to her heart, and if I had to guess, she still has way more to do in this world. I just wish I could watch her...  _

_ Are these… tears?  _

_ Heh... how pathetic… _

**...**

Under the dim moonlight, Therion kept walking. Step by step, he moved down the solitary road. Why was he walking away? That was a fact only known to him… and:

“Are you really going to leave without saying goodbye?” The voice beckoned him to a standstill. It was the voice that argued with him about stealing weapons, the voice that laughed at his sarcastic comments, the voice that made him feel safe. Behind him stood a young merchant with a hat.

“I’d rather skip all the mushy stuff,” Therion replied, back towards the girl. “Partaking in all of that isn’t my style.” Tressa continued her approach towards the thief; Therion continued his standstill.

“Are you… afraid?” she asked. Therion scoffed.

“Tressa, I fought a literal dragon with you; what would I be afraid of?” he asks. Tressa finally finished her approach; she stood in front of Therion.  _ Huff Huff Huff _ He couldn't help but notice some pants in her breath; along with them, sweat ran down her hair.  _ Did she... run after me? _ Despite her tired state, she still managed a smile on her face.

“Well, let’s see. The last time you said goodbye to someone… you didn’t. Cordelia chased after you.” Therion’s eyes began to drift to the ground. Tressa frowned, and puffed up her face.

“Nah ah! Eyes and ears on me, mister! Therion, you don’t know what to say, do you?”

“...” Therion stared at her. Tressa sighed.

“You’re scared that you might say the wrong thing. Therion, I get wanting to avoid more pain, I’ve seen what you’ve had to endure on our journey… but when you’re with other people, it’s not about just your pain! Think about everyone else! How would Alfyn feel if he couldn’t say goodbye!? How would Ophilla feel!? How would I… How would I feel? _ Huff Huff Huff _ “ Tressa panted wildly. Therion opened his mouth…

“You’re sorry,” Tressa kept talking before he can start, “It’s okay, I forgive you.” Therion continued staring at her. “You know Therion, it’s okay to ask people for help; that’s part of trust. Think of all the people I’ve had to say goodbye to. I can help you.”

“...Can you help me please?” Therion asks. Tressa smiles.

“Of course.”

**...**

“Professor, I won’t miss your rants on truth and reason… but I’m going to remember them: whether I want to or not.”

“Why, Therion,” Tressa replied (with a ton of added bravado to her voice), “I shall always remember your thieving. It is important to be knowledgeable of all professions…pfffff…”

“Bwahahahahaha!” The pair burst into laughter.

“Al...hahaha! Alright. I think you’re ready,” Tressa said, still struggling to regain her composure after the laughing fit.

‘“Heh heh. Thanks.” Therion said. “You know, it’s never boring when you’re… DUCK!”

“Huh!?” Tressa lowered her head. Therion threw his dagger into the darkness.

_ Scree! _ A bat dropped to the ground. Therion breathed a sigh of relief.

“Th...thanks!” Tressa said. Therion refocused on Tressa to make sure she was okay… only to raise his eyebrows out of curiosity. 

She quickly averted his gaze and started taking deep breaths. Her eyes closed, then opened, then closed again. But, after a long minute, she opened her eyes… and smiled.

“Therion… can I ask you for help with something?” she asked. A bewildered gaze took his face.

“Me? Anything I could steal for you, you’d want to buy. What can I possibly help you with?” he replied.

“No, it’s... not that,” Tressa said.

_ _ _ “Can...Can I travel with you?” _

` “What!?” A surprised Therion jumped back. Tressa fiddled her hands together. The normally loud and vibrant merchant spoke nervously.

“Well it’s like… you’re planning on wandering around, which goes hand in hand with traveling as a merchant, Also… it’s kinda scary to go alone; I’d like to have someone with me. And I… I… I just like being around you… it’s always fun.” Tressa’s cheeks flushed into bright red. Therion stared at her.

“That sounds… nice actually.” Therion admits. “A thief and a merchant… we’d fight, a lot actually,” he smirks, “but, that’s all really just part of the fun. It’d be nice to have a partner again,” he smiles at her, “and honestly… I like being around you too.” Therion extended his hand out.

“Tressa I would love to go on more adventures with… oof!” she ignored the hand entirely; she dove straight into a hug.

“Thank you…” she says, “...Whoo! I’m so excited!” she begins to laugh again, but that doesn’t stop her tears.

_ Warm… _ that was the one thought in Therion’s mind. A warmth hotter than any sun, any fire spell, any Sacred Flame… and he loved it. He returned her embrace. Tressa looked up to him.

“So, are you ready to say goodbye to them?” she asks. Therion continued to smile.

“Yeah… I’m glad that I don’t have to say all of them now…”

The sun started to rise; a new dawn had begun.

**...  
**

_ A thief… and a sarcastic one at that. We got into our fair share of fights, but they were always a sort of… playful dance. And when we fought together, he always made sure we’d make it through. I don’t think he’ll ever admit it, but his friends are important to him. That’s his treasure: trust. I don’t really want him to leave my life just yet… and honestly, I don’t know if I ever want him to leave it… Ah! Am I blushing in my mind!? Get a hold of yourself, me! I guess all that’s left to do is get ready. It’s kind of exciting to think about actually. Maybe that’s how life always goes: _

_ _ _ One Journey Ends… Another Begins. _


End file.
